


The Greatest Show on XGH-19073

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gifts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's got a special surprise for Rey and Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Show on XGH-19073

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



He won't tell them where he's taking them. Rey's sure Finn knows. Finn swears he's as mystified as she is.

"Wait," Poe tells them, and he won't let them into the cockpit. The one lonely viewport shows only a spray of stars streaking past in hyperspace.

"We're being kidnapped," Finn says after an hour, teasing her as she paces. He may not know where they're headed but he knows Rey hates not being in control of her situation. Months in training with Luke have only made her more determined. Even when she returned to them, all her focus has been on her own commitment to winning this fight and bringing down their enemies. She hasn't been able to stop, not to breathe, not to relax. She has to keep her eyes on her goal.

She hates not knowing where to look.

"Are you going to read his mind?"

The mild barb is enough to drop her shoulders. She's brittle, and she's worried, but she's not a monster. "I can wait."

Four hours later, the hyperdrive winds down, and Poe is still full of mysteries. "Come on," he says, tossing them each a breathing mask. "There's not much atmosphere, but we don't need much."

He leads them outside, helping both to catch their footing on the uneven, almost springy rock. Finn never set foot on a world like this before. Rey knew nothing but sand and stone, which shift in different ways.

Above them, there's no star close enough to blot out the galactic spiral. It's pretty enough, but there's nothing else even to look at. The chilly surface of the moon, asteroid, or planetoid, it's still unclear which, is barren. Life has never taken hold here, but there's the remains of a self-contained fire in a pit, where there should be neither.

Poe bends down, placing a palm-sized brick of igniter in the pit, and he strikes a spark. It doesn't give off light, only heat. "Have a seat."

"What are we doing here?" Rey asks as Finn sits, staring around himself.

"We're here for the show." Poe leans back and stares up. Finn turns his head to watch. Rey finally sits beside him, wondering what the big deal is.

Overhead, there's a burst of light. Another follows, and more.

Poe says, "Curious property of this asteroid belt. We're safe here, but above us is enough of a magnetic shield that the small rocks incinerate as they hit. On the good days, it's like fireworks. This part of the belt just passed through a debris field a couple of hours ago."

Above them, the lights sparkle and scatter as space dust burns and crackles a million miles away.

"It's nice," Finn says, laying his head on his arm.

Rey's not so sure. They came a very long way to watch some lights. Poe pulls her arm so she's lying down. From here she can feel the warmth of the heating brick. With the senses she's learning to develop, she feels her two closest friends, and out beyond them, the multitude of minds in the stars far away. They're safe here, Poe said, and Rey knows he spoke the truth.

"Thanks," she says, offering him a careful smile.

He wraps an arm around her. "You're welcome."


End file.
